Angel of Darkness
by Sailor Element
Summary: Sakura is fed up with being the only member of team 7 that didn't have someone to take her around the world showing her different techniques..Sure she was the hokages student but that couldnt last forever right?


Angel of Darkness-Sakura fanfic

`AN` ~ This story is a bit AU and ill explain why.... Sasuke was back and has just been taken off parol so we starts going on mission with the old Team 7. `end AN`

~DISCLAIM~ I do not own Naruto or the song.. please dont sue!

She didn't know why exactly she was sitting in this bar in suna, sure she had completed her mission but her mind would not let her be at peace. Taking another long gulp of her drink she turned to look at all the people in the bar.

There was a group of girls to her left giggling and pointing at some men at another table near by. Shakeing her head sakura continued to people watch smirking as she watched Naruto and Sasuke in a corner of the bar griping at each other. "They need to just get a room already!" she muttered while rolling her eyes.

"I couldnt agree with you more Sakura." She jumped and turned to look at the person who was talking to her. "Gaara! What are you doing here? I mean its your country you can do what ever you want... And im just going to stop talking now." She muttered as her face turned a darker shade of pink then her hair.

She gave him a sad smile as she turned to her drink once more and began to gulp the hole thing down. Gaara watched her down the drink knowing very well that she would be drunk very soon.. The last thing he needed was a drunk kunoichi with ungodly power destroyng his village like godzilla! He make eye contact with the bar tender letting him know not to serve her anymore alcohol.

Sakura knew she was slightly drunk when the singing up on stage started to sound good.** `you know.. Your emotions suck when you get all dark and emo. Just because everyone has someone but YOU! Is not their problem so stfu and get over it!` **Sakura growled sofly and proceeded to tell her alter ego just where she could shove her opinion.

Left to her musings she watched Gaara leave and head over to where Sasuke and Naruto were fighting. "Good luck breaking that up buddy" She chuckled darkly to herself her thoughts thinking of things they shouldnt, her eyes narrow as she watched her team mates bicker at each other. Her Anger was getting out of control, it just wasnt fair!! **`I told you so, now if your done being a baby I have an idea!` **Sakura never liked it when her Inner had ideas but she heard her out anyways. **Lets us combine, two into one. You wont have to deal with me anymore and were both happy!` **Sakura thought about what her inner said and agreed they would do it if they sang a song. She shook her head as memories flashed through her mind making her think of her team mates. Sasuke had left and got super powerful with the pedo snake guy and Naruto left and got stronger to but with a Pervy Sage as his teacher.. What did she have? Sure she was the apprentece to the hokage herself, but that didnt lession the blow to her ego.

Standing up suddenly her mind working overtime she grined at herself. "If they get to leave so do I! I wont come back until I have enough power to save myself as well as my team mates." Her dark thoughts propelled her to the DJ of the bar requesting a song for her to sing on stage. She shook her head and walked back stage deciding she needed a new look, she was over joyed at the sight before her. Aparently the normal people who use these rooms often color their hair, as she grabed the first bottle she saw she drenced her hair in it and waited the twenty minutes before going to the shower to was it out. as she steps out of the shower she `borrows` someone elses clothing and puts it on.. She didnt look bad in it, but it was a drastic change for her shinobi uniform she was always wearing.

Her outfit consisted of a pair of black fishnet tights, a black Tshirt that had a lot of holes cut out of it, she also had on a knee length skirt also in black along with her gloves she knew she was ready, she had to be. With the new outfit and changed hair style she knew they would know her with this colored but she could always change it with a new box of color.

As she looked up at the clock she swore and hurried out the door, she made it just in time as she got up on the dark stage microphone in hand she nodded to the Dk to start. He turned on his Mic and anounced her to everyone and the song she was going to sing. "I should have used a fake name" she mutters as she hears a "what the hell?" comming from naruto. As the lights turned on and came up she looked out to where her Team mates were and Gaara. She gave them all a slight smile, then the music started.

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hands  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will figth and I will stand

As she sang the first part she saw Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara right up next to the stage creasing her eyebrows she continued singing. She heard Naruto whisper to Sasuke,"I didn't know Sakura-chan could sing! Did you Teme?" Sasuke didnt even tell naruto to shut up about the rude remark he just contined to watch sakura up on the stage.

When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight

The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight  
She was starting to feel a lot better, singing out her feelings was amazing! But as she looked at her friends she saw the sadness in their eyes, they knew she was going to do something but as to what that was they didn't know. She looked at Gaara singing the love part to him making him close his eyes, smirking slightly she continued singing.

The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hands  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will figth and I will stand

As she began gathering up her chakra she looked around the bar and noticed everyone was silent and watching her. She told her inner self she was ready and they began to merge. She shook her head as it started changing her chakra, Sasuke's chakra had changed when he was with his teacher, naruto had his Orange chakra and she had nothing. Well that was going to end as she felt the color of her chakra shift from green to a dark purple. She knew what she was doing, and now it was show time.

Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will figth( I will fight...)  
She began letting her chakra slip out, as her inner and herself fully merged. It felt wonderfull as she saw the freaked out looks her friends were giving her. She narrowed her eyes at them knowing that they finally understood why she was up there. She was tired of being the weak one, so now she was going to fight and get more powerfull. The only problem with that was she didn't have anyone to teach her besides Lady Tsunade, and she was to busy being Hokage to go out into the world with her student.

As naruto held out his hand to her, to stop her from finshing her singing. What he didnt expect was to be almost burned by her chakra, yelping loudly she frowned down at him and let her full chakra escape her body. Her hair whipping around in an unseen breeze. her eyes changing from their Emerald green to a deep purple.

Now realise  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise

but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hands  
But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will figth and I will stand

Sasuke was shakeing as he watched her change before his very eyes this was wrong, she looked like she was being taken over my a cursed seal but upon further inspection that theory proved wrong as he didn't feel Orochimaru's chakra on her. What bothered him more was that her Chakra had a very deadly and negative vibe in it, and it looked like she wanted it that way.

Turning to Naruo, Sasuke told him of his findings. Even Gaara was shocked, this girl wasnt supped to have such power. But then again he also knew that power can be a horrible influence to someone who wants it badly enough. They watched her turn on her heel and walk back into the dressing rooms, following to talk to her all three boys stoped in their tracks.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Sakura growled at them, she watched as Sasuke gave her a look that said he understood what she was going through but this wasnt the way. Gaara was stareing at her, not even blinking she was a bit creeped out by that, as she turned to look at Naruto she saw the tears in his eyes she walked to him and gave him a hug as she did this she places a subtle Genjutsu on them makeing them feel at peace with her leaving. "Good bye my friends, I hope to see you again." She whispered as she fled out the back door, not hearing the whisper from naruto of "Sakura-chan..Don't go..."


End file.
